Jamais deux sans trois -arranger-
by Gatala96
Summary: Version arranger de "Jamais deux sans trois" Viol avec lemon, twincest.


PDV FRED

Je courus et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour m'y réfugier.  
"Fred sort."  
Mais je ne voulais pas, ce qu'on m'avait fait était trop horrible. Je me sentais coupable et sale, très sale.  
"Fred ouvre moi ! C'est George !"  
George est mon frère jumeau, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. En tout cas « était ». Mon propre frère m'a pris de force. Il a fait de moi un jouet sexuel, il m'a violé, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas comment il a pu décider de me faire subir une chose pareille.  
"Fred, ouvre ou je l'ouvre par mes propres moyens"  
PDV GEORGE  
Fred s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et ne voulait pas m'ouvrir. Je m'en voulais énormément pour ce que je lui avais fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Et en même temps, le fait de l'avoir fait souffrir m'a fait du bien, comme si c'était à moi que je voulais faire du mal.  
Je l'entendais sangloter.  
Je décidais de prendre une clef pour de débloquer la serrure. Quand j'eu finis j'ouvris la porte et je vis Fred, roulé en boule dans la salle de bain, les habits déchirés. Il me regarda et me dit :  
"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je vais le dire aux parents, à tes amis, à ta copine et même au ministère, tout le monde saura quel monstre tu as été avec moi".  
C'en était trop, ce petit morveux qu'était mon frère n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je m'approchais de lui :  
"Tu ne leur diras rien.  
- Ça c'est ce que tu crois.  
- Tu ne diras rien ou tu vas le payer.  
- Je m'en fous, tu ne peux rien faire de pire que ce que tu m'as déjà fait ! Tu m'as violé ! Connard !  
- Alors peut-être que tu n'en as pas eu assez !  
Je ne sus pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il me tienne tête m'excita terriblement.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Recule ! Par pitié non !"  
PDV FRED  
Je le vis s'approcher de moi avec un regard haineux et une pointe d'excitation, ce qui me fit d'autant plus peur.  
Il m'attrapa par le bras et me balança par terre au milieu de la salle de bain. Il sortit sa baguette et me lança un sort qui m'attacha les mains dans le dos et me bloqua le bassin à terre pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.  
"Alors Fred, tu es prêt ? En fait pas la peine de me répondre je m'en fous. Je te préviens, tu es ma chose, je fais de toi ce dont j'ai envie, alors je te déconseille de te débattre sinon tu auras encore plus mal, compris ?"  
J'hochais la tête malgré moi, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage.  
Il s'installa au dessus de moi et m'arracha mon haut. Il baissa sa tête et passa ses mains sur mon torse. Tout en continuant à me caresser, il m'embrassa dans le cou, y faisant quelques suçons. Mort de peur, je savais très bien ou ce jeu allait mener. Il retira son T-shirt.  
"Je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon."  
Il se leva, déboutonna son pantalon et fit tomber son jean par terre en l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Ses chaussures eurent droit au même sort. À mon plus grand dam il ne portait pas de caleçon, je pus ainsi voir, malgré moi, son sexe si gonflé. Il était énorme, je devais bien le reconnaître, ce qui me fit extrêmement peur.  
Après avoir fini de me regarder, il prit sa baguette et me jeta une version dérivée de l'imperium qui m'empêchait de décider de mes mouvements tout en étant conscient de la scène. Il me fit me mettre à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. Il me regarda avec pitié et fit buter son sexe sur mes lèvres closes. N'y tenant plus, il m'arracha une poignée de cheveux, me faisant crier. Il en profita pour glisser son sexe dans ma bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens en donnant des coups de hanches. J'avais envie de vomir. Il poussait des râles de plaisir, ce manège dura pendant plus de 15 minutes, puis il se déversa enfin dans ma gorge en me forçant à tout avaler.  
"Tu aime ça hein ? Oh c'est vrai, je suis égoïste attend."  
Il prit des ciseaux qu'il trouva dans l'armoire à pharmacie et commença à découper mon jean au niveau de mon entrejambe, puis il découpa mon caleçon faisant apparaître mon sexe. Il s'assit à coté de moi et passa sa main sur mon sexe qui malgré moi, commençait à réagir, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir du plaisir grâce à ce porc. Pourquoi l'Homme a-ti-il été crée de façon à pouvoir être excité dans n'importe quelle situation ? Même pendant les pires ? Mais il continua ses vas et viens, me rendant extrêmement dur. Puis, il me prit entièrement dans sa bouche qui me fit lâcher un soupir, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je ne voulais pas subir cela une seconde fois. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me vide dans sa bouche.  
"Alors tu as aimé ? " dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
"Ne rêve pas sale porc.  
- Maintenant tu vas te retourner gentiment et te mettre à quatre pattes.  
- Non !  
- Bien, comme tu voudras, ce sera par la force alors."  
Il me retourna et me détacha les mains, mais je du me mettre à quatre pattes sous la force du sort.  
Il allait pour me jeter un sort de lubrification mais il s'arrêta.  
" Tu n'as pas été assez sage. Et puis je te l'ai déjà fait la première fois"  
Et d'un coup il me pénétra, sans préparation. Je crus mourir sous la douleur. Il me déchirait de l'intérieur, je sentais du sang, mon sang, couler le long de mes jambes. Il commença ses vas et viens à l'intérieur de moi et se mit à grogner de plaisir. Puis il s'arrêta et fit apparaître une table, me mit dessus tout en faisant en sorte que je puisse le voir et recommença ses vas et viens. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais mourir sur le champ. Me faire violer deux fois, par mon propre frère jumeau, c'était trop. Il jouit en moi mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il caressa les testicules tout en bougeant en moi, et recommença ce manège deux fois. Il avait joui trois fois en moi ce con. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il se rhabilla et fis disparaître toutes les preuves de son crime.  
Je le regardais et lui dit "Tu me le paieras".  
Et il claqua la porte.  
J'étais là, allongé par terre, les habits déchirés. En plus de la douleur physique je me sentais complètement détruit moralement, il m'avait marqué à vie, jamais je ne pourrais vivre une vie normale sans penser à lui. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de relations sexuelles, ni de relation amoureuse d'ailleurs. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir sachant que cet être avait le même visage que le mien. Ma vie était finie.  
Je pris ma baguette que je voyais dépasser de mon pantalon et la pointais sur moi tout en déclarant les derniers mots de ma vie :  
"Avada Kedavra".  
PDV GEORGE  
Apres être sorti de cette pièce je ne sus quoi faire. Alors que je m'allongeais sur un canapé et je réalisais peu à peu quel acte j'avais commis à deux reprises… J'eus honte. J'allais vers la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsque j'entendis Fred prononcer les deux mots du sort de mort. En entrant dans la pièce, je le vis allongé, sans vie, par terre dans cette pièce où j'avais commis l'acte le plus horrible au monde. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter d'avoir le poids de ce crime sur la conscience, mon frère jumeau s'était suicidé par ma faute.  
Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, pris ma propre baguette et prononçais les mêmes mots que mon frère quelques minutes auparavant.  
"Avada Kedavra"

Je voudrais remercier faaaan qui a corrigé ce texte.


End file.
